


Superhero Friends!

by anonymoushipper, arrowverseships



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoushipper/pseuds/anonymoushipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverseships/pseuds/arrowverseships
Summary: In this group chat au, Team Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and Legends worked with the heroes from Once Upon A Time, and created this chat later on(established/married Olicity, pre swan queen and supercorp)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Superhero Friends!

**_karadanvers_ ** _ created the group chat "superhero friends!" _

**_karadanvers_ ** _ added  _ **_oliverqueen, felicitysmoak, barryallen, iriswest, lenaluthor, alexdanvers, nianal, saralance, raypalmer, zelenamills, emmaswan & snowwhite _ ** _ to "superhero friends!" _

karadanvers: hi everyone!!!

raypalmer: we have a superhero group chat???? cool!!!!!!

oliverqueen: why am I here?

lenaluthor: same for me, you can hardly say I'm a hero, I mean I just found out you were supergirl like last week

snowwhite: omg this is such a good idea 

snowwhite: why didn't I think of this earlier???

lenaluthor: who are you?

lenaluthor: actually, who are all of you? I only know Kara, Alex and Nia…

karadanvers: Oh yeah! Everyone tell us your name! I'll start first

karadanvers: hi I'm Kara Danvers aka Supergirl

lenaluthor: Lena Luthor, I own L-Corp

oliverqueen: Oliver Queen. Green Arrow. 

raypalmer: I'm Ray. Ray Palmer. The A.T.O.M

snowwhite: hi everyone! I'm snow white! you can call me snow or mary-margaret

lenaluthor: snow white? what kind of nickname is that? 

lenaluthor: I assume your skin is 'white like snow' and your hair is 'black as ebony'

karadanvers: hey lena that actually kinda describes you too

snowwhite: no, I AM snow white.

lenaluthor: huh? 

karadanvers: yeah...I forgot to mention, she IS snow white. like the girl from the fairytale. 

karadanvers: poison apple, evil queen, all that, they're real..

lenaluthor: hahaha very funny kara

zelenamills: WE ARE REAL

lenaluthor: sure…

raypalmer: it's a long story

zelenamills: hell yea it is. 

zelenamills: I'm zelena

lenaluthor: and which  _ fairytale _ character are you?

zelenamills: I'm not just some  _ fairytale  _ character, I'm wicked

zelenamills: and my sis is the evil queen

lenaluthor: ok whatever 

felicitysmoak: OMG HIII EVERYONE! 

felicitysmoak: I saw Oliver’s grumpy face and i heard him mumbling something about “damned group chats” so i just had to go see what this was all about!!

felicitysmoak: I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak. I run Smoak Tech and I'm overwatch :))

lenaluthor: Oh my gosh, you're FELICITY SMOAK?? We need to work together some time.

felicitysmoak: Omg, Lena Luthor! YESS!!!! are you free to meet this Friday??

lenaluthor: It's a date.

oliverqueen: nO IT'S NOT 

barryallen: wOw, Ollie, you jealous?

oliverqueen: No I'M NOT

felicitysmoak: sure, honey...

barryallen: anyways, hi everyone. I’m Barry Allen. The Flash. Fastest man alive.

saralance: Ollie is ToTaLlY jEaLoUs

saralance: I'm Sara Lance btw. White Canary and captain of the waverider.

Iriswest: Hi. Iris West.

Zelena: Oliver is clearly sOOOO JEalOus, I saw him and Felicity making heart-eyes at each other the whole time that day

oliverqueen: so? we're married! and NO I’M NOT "JEalOus"

zelenamills: whatever. you're just like Emma and Regina

zelenamills: they also always bicker like an old married couple

emmaswan: zelena... 

emmaswan: we do nOt mAkE heARt eYEs

emmaswan: and we don't  _ bicker like an old married couple _

emmaswan: anyways, hi, i’m emma swan. sheriff of storybrooke. Daughter of snow white and prince charming.

emmaswan: sounds weird at first, believe me i know

emmaswan: i mean i used to live in boston. Then my son henry appeared on my doorstep on my birthday and brought me to a cursed town...

lenaluthor: okay. My weirdness limit is at maximum level

lenaluthor: science, people, scIENCE, nOt mAGIC

zelena: who gives a shit about science

zelenamills: i don’t think we really learned about that in the enchanted forest...

**_emmaswan_ ** _ added  _ **_henrymills & reginamills _ ** _ to “superhero friends!”  _

emmaswan: sorry, my son stole my phone…

karadanvers: aww, you mean henry? He’s such a cute kid!

karadanvers: hey oliver and felicity, why don’t you guys add William? I think he and henry can be good friends!

henrymills: hi i’m henry

henrymills: who’s william?

emmaswan: henry…

henrymills: what? Come on, why do mom #2 and I never get involved?

emmaswan: i’m flattered

henrymills: ???

emmaswan: you called regina mom #2, that means im mom #1!!!!

emmaswan: hear that, regina? I’m mom #1

’

reginamills: sure, Ms Swan…

reginamills: so, then what if i say, no bear claws and lasagna for you two for the next two weeks

emmaswan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;(

emmaswan: aww Gina, whyyy???? You know what, you can be mom #1

reginamills: tsk tsk tsk, always like this, dear? Anything for food?

reginamills: anyways, henry, go do your work!!! Now!!!

henrymills: noooooooooo! I was enjoying this..

zelenamills: aww yea, i just made popcorn 

reginamills: you two are hopeless...

zelenamills: more like you and the saviour are hopeless!

zelenamills: right, henry?

reginamills: HENRY DANIEL MILLS, don’t you dare-

henrymills: oh would you look at the time, I’m gonna go do my work! Bye!!

oliverqueen: zelena, you still have not explained why Felicity and I are like emma and regina

felicitysmoak: doesn’t matter honey, but kara that’s a great idea! I’m gonna add William

**_felicitysmoak_ ** _ added  _ **_williamclayton_ ** _ to “superhero friends!” _

williamclayton: ummm hi? 

henrymills: hi! You must be William! I’m henry

williamclayton: umm… you already said it in the chat

henrymills: oh

henrymills: well, who cares?

emmaswan: felicity now we just have to let them bond :)

felicitysmoak: yep! Just sit back and watch haha

henrymills: bond?? Why???

emmswan: you need more friends

henrymills: i HAVE friends

emmaswan: I mean, apart from your girlfriend

henrymills: MOM!!!!

reginamills: girlfriend? Who’s this girlfriend?

henrymills: NO ONE! SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

reginamills: HENRY MILLS, YOU WILL TELL ME-

henrymills: Oh look! I should go study!

reginamills: HENRY MILLS TELL ME OR NO MORE VIDEO GAMES FOR YOU EVER AGAIN

henrymills: and as first step of our “bonding”, wiLLIAM PLEASE HELP ME CHANGE THE TOPIC

henrymills: Bye! 

williamclayton: uh...okay..

williamclayton: but, bond??? Mom, seriously?

felicitysmoak: what? Like emma said, you also barely have any friends you need MORE FRIENDS

williamclayton: i HAVE friends

felicitysmoak: I mean, apart from Zoe and your old friends from CC

williamclayton: umm...J.J?

felicitysmoak: you telling me your friend is a 3 y/o kid?

williamclayton: okay, fine, you win.

williamclayton: but I’m adding aunt thea

oliverqueen: she’ll blow up this chat, Will, don’t-

**_williamclayton_ ** _ added  _ **_theaqueen_ ** _ to “superhero friends!” _

williamclayton: hi aunt thea!

williamclayton: RESCUE ME! BE THE COOL AUNT U ALWAYS WERE

theaqueen: HELL YEA I’M COOL

theaqueen: I mean,  _ of course  _ i’m cool

theaqueen: but im on a date rn, so you're on your own… sorry Will

williamclayton: AUNT THEAAAAAAAAAAA

williamclaytom: DON’T LEAVE MEEEEEE

oliverqueen: DATE?! WHAT DATE??? WHO???

oliverqueen: THEAAAAA!!!!

felicitysmoak: Chill down, hun, let her date who she wants

felicitysmoak: she needs to find her true love

snowwhite: yea!! Don’t stand in the way of true love! And considering you both share true love, you should know that better than anyone!

oliverqueen:...

snowwhite: speaking of true love, i’m going to add mine…

**_snowwhite_ ** _ added  _ **_davidcharming_ ** _ to “superhero friends!” _

lenaluthor: so let’s assume i believe all this, that means your “true love” is prince charming?

snowwhite: yep

lenaluthor: how is someone even named “Charming”?

lenaluthor: Kara your friends are weird..

karadanvers: No you don’t think so, you’re literally smiling at your phone…

alexdanvers: why are you even with lena? i thought you were “on patrol to find bad guys with nia”

karadanvers: oh so  _ NOW _ you come online

karadanvers: btw everyone, that’s my sister Alex, she’s director of the DEO

alexdanvers:  _ whatever,  _ no one cares about me. Now why are you with Lena instead of patrolling with Nia?

karadanvers: cuz…

lenaluthor: i had to talk to kara about an article she’s gonna write on L-Corp

karadanvers: Yup! Totally! Thats what we were doing!

alexdanvers: you guys are horrible liars

zelenamills: oooh now this is getting interesting…

zelenamills: hey, alex, tell me, are they that kind of  _ i-love-you-so-im-gonna-make-heart-eyes-at-you-but-im-not-gonna-ask-you-out-cause-i-dont-think-you-like-me _ couple?

alexdanvers: oh yeah totally

zelenamills: it’s so annoying, isn’t it?

alexdanvers: RIGHT? i don’t know how much longer i can take this

zelenamills: Finally! I found someone who needs to help their sister to open her eyes and ask her best friend out! 

theaqueen: oH, you sHOulD’Ve sEeN oLLiE AnD FeLiciTy lAsT tiMe…

theaqueen: these people, so blind, right, digg?

theaqueen: Digg?

theaqueen: oh wait-

**_theaqueen_ ** _ added  _ **_johndiggle_ ** _ to “superhero friends!” _

theaqueen: actually, i just remembered he’s on patrol… nvm..

theaqueen: but he'd definitely agree with me! and sara, u have had to see it, right?

saralance: oh yeah TOTALLY

saralance: nearly punched Ollie in the face everytime I caught him making heart-eyes at Felicity

oliverqueen: you know we’re still here right?

felicitysmoak: you gotta admit it though, hun, we WERE blind

oliverqueen: true…

oliverqueen: okay, Kara, Lena, Emma, Regina, PRO TIP: ask your girl out before she starts dating someone else

karadanvers: i’m not in love with lena!

lenaluthor: i’m not in love with kara!

alexdanvers: HA

karadanvers: Bye

lenaluthor: bye

zelenamills: I’ll bet you guys $20 my little sis will ask the saviour out first

emmaswan:...

reginamills: We're still here, you know?

henrymills: im getting popcorn

reginamills: HENRY! You’re supposed to be studying!

henrymills:...oops…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes and we'll try to update asap :)


End file.
